


The Baby-Making Tour!

by kpopismydrug



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, craziness, there's a plot in there somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siwon’s comment at SS5 Manila causes an interesting discussion after the show. Hyukjae and Donghae argue, the future of Kyuhyun’s body is almost decided, Heechul refuses to back down, and Siwon wishes he never opened his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Baby-Making Tour!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teaseofnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaseofnight/gifts).



 

_‘A few words I’ve thought on stage:_

_Passion,_

_Gorgeous,_

_Beautiful,_

_Sexy,_

_And love._

_So what I wanna say is; I love you._

_And I’ll make a baby with you too.’_

 

 

 

 

So apparently, Super Show Six is going to be a baby-making tour.

 

According to Siwon anyway.

 

“I was just responding to the project the fans did!” Siwon defends himself, face still red from the teasing.

 

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes at the antics going on around him.

 

“The fact that you said it in English goes to show that you had planned on saying it, so it wasn’t in the spur of the moment,” Heechul comments.

 

“It was in the spur of the moment!" Siwon whines.

 

“You should have seen Henry’s face,” he heard Donghae snigger and Kyuhyun turns to see Henry’s cheeks a hot pink as he shoves at Donghae.

 

“I wasn’t expecting him to have a step-by-step plan!”

 

“Guys!” Siwon whines over the ruckus. “I went too far with the cheesiness, can we drop it now?”

 

“Is each concert date going to feature a different sex act?” Heechul asks, the face of innocence as he drapes himself over Siwon who was sitting opposite Kyuhyun on the other sofa.

 

Siwon splutters.

 

Hyukjae cradles his face further into his hands, rocking slightly in a corner.

 

Donghae edges away from Heechul as Henry looks ready to expire on the spot.

 

Kyuhyun sighs and plays with his phone, updating Changmin on what’s happened.

 

Changmin finds it hilarious.

 

“Are we going to invite a lucky fan on stage and seduce her?” Heechul continues to poke fun and Siwon starts to beg for him to shut up.

 

“Didn’t Kyuhyun and Changmin do that for SM Town?”

 

Kyuhyun kicks at Donghae lightly as he passes him for the smart comment.

 

“Just think of the choreography we’d have to do,” Sungmin chimes in, his voice slightly hoarse from the sore throat he has, so it makes the sentence sound slightly lewd.

 

Henry decides to escape the room, his face completely red.

 

Heechul groans as he tries to get comfortable. “We’d have to strip as well,” he complains.

 

Kyuhyun’s fingers pause.

 

“Well the majority of us have already been topless on stage,” Sungmin points out, siding up to a frozen Siwon who now has a smirking Heechul perched on his lap.

 

“Who hasn’t stripped on stage yet?” Heechul pounders out loud and Kyuhyun feels a dangerous aura come over the room.

 

“I’m going to see where the other guys are,” he says hurriedly as he gets up, not making eye contact with anyone, but feeling their eyes on him.

 

“The only people in this room who hasn’t taken his shirt off yet is you and Kyuhyun,” Donghae says to Heechul as he grabs Kyuhyun’s arm, preventing him from leaving.

 

“I’ve had topless scenes in my past dramas,” Heechul waves off.

 

“So it’s just the maknae?” Sungmin questions lightly, eyes knowing.

 

Kyuhyun wants to hit him.

 

“Siwon’s right. Let’s drop it before it becomes a redundant topic.” Kyuhyun argues and Siwon perks up from his moping at his attempt of stopping the conversation

 

Donghae tugs him in front of him, his arms immediately wrapping around Kyuhyun’s waist to prevent him from escaping.

 

“Someone’s a little bit sensitive to the topic,” Donghae teases in his ear, causing a shiver to run down Kyuhyun’s spine.

 

“If the fans see me topless,” Kyuhyun whispers back as Siwon determinedly tries to stop Heechul plotting the next Super Show, “that means they’ll be seeing something only you see.”

 

“The others have seen you naked.” Donghae points out.

 

Kyuhyun pinches Donghae’s arm, causing the male to cry out.

 

“I meant,” he stresses, “that they’ll be seeing how my body looks when it _moves_.”

 

Kyuhyun can practically hear Donghae’s brain working.

 

The arms tighten around him possessively.

 

“Yeah, no.” Donghae hisses and Heechul raises his eyebrow.

 

“What?”

 

“No one is seeing him naked,” Donghae growls out.

 

Kyuhyun grins smugly at them.

 

Siwon looks relieved and slightly interested.

 

“It’s only his upper body,” Heechul reassures.

 

“No one.” Donghae repeats, this time, his voice slightly threatening.

 

Kyuhyun’s body is practically burning from the lick of arousal that Donghae’s behaviour has brought on.

 

Hyukjae sighs loudly from his corner. “It’s not going to happen, so everyone forget about it.”

 

Heechul rounds on the male, causing Siwon to grunt at the movement.

 

“You know it’s a good idea!” Heechul exclaims.

 

Hyukjae’s eye twitches.

 

“Hyung, we’re not turning it onto a stripper show.”

 

“Says the bloke who can’t keep his shirt on during a concert.”

 

“We have young fans! We can’t turn it into something so indecent!”

 

“Did you not hear me?! You’re the one who strips all the time!” Heechul shrieks, arms flailing as he and Hyukjae continued to argue.

 

“Not all the time!” Hyukjae defends himself.

 

Sungmin scoffs.

 

Kyuhyun snuggles further into Donghae’s embrace, smiling at the little peck against the back of his neck.

 

“Who pours water on themselves and then humps the air?” Heechul says calmly as Hyukjae scrambles to get away.

 

“I DON’T DO IT ALL THE TIME!” Hyukjae screams and Siwon sighs whilst trying to get Heechul off his lap.

 

“Did you just yell at me?” Heechul gapes at the younger male, and Hyukjae pales.

 

Siwon gives up and holds onto the older man as he lunges to hit Hyukjae.

 

Whether seriously or playfully, no one was taking the chance as Siwon restrained him and Hyukjae danced out of the way.

 

“What’s with the screaming?” Their manager asks as he pokes his head into the dressing room.

 

“Just discussing the new theme for the next Super Show,” Heechul informs him with a smile, and Kyuhyun shakes his head when Hyukjae bites at Heechul’s bait.

 

“We’re not having a stripper/sex show!”

 

“Well _someone_ has already promised the fans a show.”

 

“Hyung, the more you bite, the more Heechul-hyung is going to provoke you,” Kyuhyun kindly points out to Hyukjae, which promptly gets ignored as they continue to bicker.

 

“It would bring in a lot of money,” Kyuhyun hears Donghae joke in his ear.

 

Kyuhyun turns slightly and whispers to him, “If you really want it, I’ll pay you to strip for me.”

 

Donghae’s eyes darken. “Babe, you’ll have to pay me to keep my clothes on around you.”

 

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes playfully and catches Siwon’s forlorn look when he turns back round.

 

“At the next show, I’ll just keep my mouth shut,” Siwon mutters.

 

Needless to say, it’s only Heechul who doesn’t agree with them.

 


End file.
